Night Stalker: Three
"Three" is the third episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Daniel Sackheim with a script written by Adam Sussman. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, October 13th, 2005 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, a college student dies in a bizarre accident relating to her deepest fears. Carl Kolchak discovers a strange cult society that performs rituals in a mysterious old house. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was developed by Frank Spotnitz. It is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc one of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on May 30th, 2006. The DVD includes a deleted scene between Carl Kolchak and Alex Nyby. The scene was incorporated into episode 1x08, "Into Night". * The setting for this series is Los Angeles, California. * Actor Yancey Arias is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * There are total of thirteen credited cast members in this episode, which is seven less from the previous episode, and one less from the following episode. * This is the second and final episode of Night Stalker directed by Daniel Sackheim. He also directed the pilot episode of the series. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker written by Adam Sussman. Adam is also a story editor on the series. * "Three" is not only the title of this episode, but it also happens to be the third episode of the series. * Actor Gil McKinney actually hit his head, requiring stitches, while filming the scene where he is running from his father. * An actual Burmese python was used in the scene where actor Lane Garrison is sitting in bed in his jail cell. * Actress Austin Highsmith will go on to play school teacher Kristin Lang in season two of the MTV program Scream: The Series. Appearances * This is the third appearance of Stuart Townsend's version of Carl Kolchak. It is the twenty-fifth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Darren McGavin, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Five People You Meet in Hell". He appears next in "Burning Man". * This is the third appearance of Perri Reed. She appeared last in "The Five People You Meet in Hell". She appears next in "Burning Man". * This is the third appearance of Jain McManus. He appeared last in "The Five People You Meet in Hell". He appears next in "Burning Man". * This is the third appearance of Cotter Smith's version of Tony Vincenzo. It is the twenty-fifth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Simon Oakland, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Five People You Meet in Hell". He appears next in "Burning Man". * This is the first appearance of Alex Nyby. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Malum". Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Fear has its own physiology - primal responses to threat. The quickened heart, the sweaty palm, the panic that chokes in the throat. Making time seem to stand still. We are born with these instincts to flee danger from the world outside us, to survive. But there's no place to run when the dangers come not from outside us, but from ourselves. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Start with certainties, and you will end up with doubts. * Carl Kolchak: Fueled by memory, fear takes form. Becoming a thing that lives long after death. Residing not just in our hearts, but in the hidden bonds between us. Fear so powerful can not be escaped, but it can be destroyed. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:Adam Sussman Category:Adam Armus Category:Robert P. Cohen Category:Dan Curtis Category:Nora Kay Foster Category:John Peter Kousakis Category:Suzanne Lauer Category:Darin Morgan Category:Robert Parigi Category:William Schmidt Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:Stuart Townsend Category:Gabrielle Union Category:Eric Jungmann Category:Cotter Smith Category:Yancey Arias Category:Gil McKinney Category:Eugene Byrd Category:Lane Garrison Category:Travis Wester Category:Creed Castleton Category:Austin Highsmith Category:Eamon Hunt Category:Colton Parsons Category:Episodes with crew categories